


mr sandman man me a sand

by smoll_ballerina



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, other members and ships to added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoll_ballerina/pseuds/smoll_ballerina
Summary: Sleepy Pristin kids. Based off prompts I found.
Relationships: Kim Minkyung / Park Siyeon, Kim Minkyung | Roa/Park Siyeon | Xiyeon
Kudos: 14





	mr sandman man me a sand

Minkyung was used to Siyeon cuddling up to her. She was used to the younger girl plopping down with too much force on her lap, and curling up against her shoulder in a way that always left one of her arms numb and both of her legs dead.

She never complained- she had no reason to. The best part of her day was always cuddling up with her favorite girl. She loved running fingers through her hair, and rub circles on her lower back as Siyeon talked a mile a minute. Sometimes they said nothing at all. Minkyung can’t say which she prefers. She doesn’t care what happens she just wants to spend time with Siyeon.

She can’t remember when it started, some time during trainee days back before they were Pristin, when they lived with each other in the trainee dorm. Minkyung quickly took Siyeon under her wing, even though the girl had 8 more years of training than her. Minkyung always looked out for her, motherly in nature without being too overbearing.

The new dorm didn’t change their process. Without fail, every time Minky sat on a flat surface in, she could expect Siyeon to cuddle up to her within minutes.

So when all 10 of them gathered in their living space for a movie, squishing so they all fit on the furniture, she wasn’t surprised when Siyeon curled into her chest. She was lucky to snag the corner of the sectional, leaning back into it for more room. Minkyung had her legs extended, feet landing on Nayoung’s lap. Siyeon fit perfectly against her sitting between her legs with her back against Minkyung’s chest, her legs curled up for warmth and comfort. Minkyung had her arms wrapped around her waist, rubbing softly with one of her thumbs under Siyeon’s hoodie-  _ Minkyung’s  _ hoodie.

They spent the move in their own little world, whispering comments to each other. Minkyung would get distracted sometimes looking at the girl. Siyeon would play with her fingers or relax into her hold more as the movie went on, drawing Minkyung’s attention like a magnet. Minkyung was surprised, during one of the funnier moments that had everyone in stitches, when Siyeon surged up and place a light kiss on her jaw. She didn’t have time to react before the girl was burrowing her face in her chest, so she just let it go. A few minutes later, she placed her own kiss on Siyeon’s hairline mumbling, “I love you Jung,” before facing the TV again.

The movie ended with only one fight between Eunwoo and Jieqiong and no spilled drinks this time, so they called it a success.

It was still early, and Minkyung had plans to go out with Nayoung and Kyungwon at a new cafe. The girls started to make their way out of the room, going about their own plans for the rest of the day. Minkyung started to move before she realized the weight on her lap was still there.

She moved her head to she could see Siyeon’s face, finding her fast asleep. She sat back, not quite sure what to do.

Nayoung had already stood and started tidying up the area. She tossed a forgotten blanket at the duo, catching Minkyung off guard.

She fumbled with it for a second. “What? No! I need her to get up! We have to go out!” she whisper-shouted at the older girl.

Nayoung just kept collecting the trash littered around. “Then wake her up so  _ you _ can get up,” she whispered back.

Minkyung watched the older girl walk out of the room, presumably to her own to get ready. She would be doing the same as soon as she got her little cuddle buddy off of her. She took one more look at the girl and knew that there was no way she was waking her up. She didn’t have it in her to disturb her sleep.

Minkyung sighed with no annoyance and wrapped the blanket around Siyeon, covering her own legs as well. She settled back into the couch, shifting slowly to get comfortable. Siyeon shifted in her sleep, turning her head into Minkyung’s neck and stretching out more. Minkyung waited for her to settle, before wrapping her arms securely around the girl. She rubbed Siyeon’s back slowly, feeling the girl relax even more. She was worried she had woken her up, but Siyeon’s breath stayed even, coming on in little puffs against her neck.

The weight of Siyeon on top of her and the soothing rhythm of her breathing had Minkyung falling asleep in minutes. She wasn’t upset at all that she missed going out with the other two. At least they brought her back a treat.


End file.
